The Transcripts of Deep Cover Operative Spike
by Matthais123
Summary: Since birth, Spike had been a deep cover operative for the dragon kingdom. His egg was infused with ancient dragon magic to allow secret transmissions between him the dragon kingdom, as well as siphonize pony magic. His egg was planted in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns in order gain access to the highest of powers, and he has succeeded in his mission. Until Luna caught him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Transcripts of Deep Cover Operative Spike  
Prologue**

Celestia and Luna, the Alicorn Princesses of the Day and Night respectively, stood in front of the large group before them. They were within the royal court, and the two mighty rulers were acting jointly as the judge. On one side, there sat the rulers of the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor. They sat stone faced and deadly serious. On the other side, there sat all six bearers of the Elements of Harmony. All of them looked in a bad emotional state, but each in their own way.

Applejack was furiously grinding her teeth. Rainbow Dash looked like he was ready to kill somepony. . .well. . .not some_pony_. Pinkie Pie's mane was flat and straight. Fluttershy was sobbing brokenly. Rarity looked deeply hurt, a hoof pressed against her chest as her eyes watered, although not a single tear fell. But the most distraught of all had to be Twilight. The purple unicorn looked very pale, and her mane was completely mangled and unkempt. But the worst part were her eyes. They seemed dull, as if her very soul had been broken.

The observing crowd broke into chatter as the rear doors opened, revealing a group of armed guards bringing an unusual prisoner.

One purple and green baby dragon. Bound up in chains.

The dragon was dragged in front of the Alicorn Princesses.

"On your knees!" one guard yelled, shoving the dragon to the ground.

"Stop it!" Rarity suddenly shouted out.

The crowd burst into more chatter but was silenced when Celestia pounded the ground with her hoof, and gave them all an fiery stare.

Princess Celestia angry. . .the most terrifying sight anypony could ever see.

Celestia turned towards the six friends. "Please. . .be silent. . ." she said calmly, cooling down her anger.

Four of them nodded, while Rarity just hung her head and Twilight continued to stare straight ahead.

Celestia then fixed her gaze to the chained up dragon, and said in great seriousness, "Spike the Dragon, assistant to the Element of Magic, you are hereby accused of high treason. How do you plead?"

Spike looked directly into the Alicorn's eyes. "What do you think?" he spat.

The crowd gasped as Celestia repeated, _"How do you plead?"_

Spike continued to stare into Celestia's eyes and said defiantly, "Maybe I don't want to answer you!"

Luna reared up onto her hind legs and shouted, "INSOLENT WORM! HOW DARE YOU? DO YOU NOT RELEASE THAT THE ALICORNS BEFORE YOU HAVE THE POWER TO COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY OBLITERA-!"

Luna was suddenly silence when Celestia's magic forced her down to her hooves. Luna stared at Celestia for a minute, who just shook her head sadly.

Celestia looked back at the baby dragon before her and said, "Regardless of how you plead, it is the duty of the royal court of Equestria to find you either guilty or innocent through due process of law. We shall now begin the prosecution. Princess Luna, take the stand."

"Thank you," Luna said in a cool voice, one that seethed with rage. She then strode over to the stand, whispering to herself, _"Oooh, I'm going to enjoy this. . ."_

Once Luna arrived at the stand, she cleared her throat and said, "Ahem! Citizens of Equestria. As you may or may not know, there are special kinds of long distance magic. An example of such magic is the Letter Transmission Spell Princess Celestia uses to send letter to Twilight Sparkle through the flames of. . ._this dragon_. . . Well, through experimentation, I have found that another Letter Transmission Spell has been active for a number of years. Not only have I been able to trace the magic, I have also been able to recover this messages. These spells create foot-prints, echoes if you will, that can be reconstructed if given enough time and magical energy. Think of rubbing a pencil over a notepad that someone had written on. Therefore, due to my thousands of years of experience, _which was checked by many knowledgeable unicorns, and Princess Celestia herself,_ I have reconstructed every single one of these messages. These massages that originated from this very dragon, to a constantly changing location within the vast dragon lands. Mares and gentlecolts, I know give you these messages in chronological order."

Luna's horn flashed, and a large crystal appeared next to the stand. The lights dimmed, and the crystal began to project a blurry image which began to slowly come into focus. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Transcript 1  
Time: Before Season 1**

Yes, Your Majesty, I understand. I have to drain magic from powerful sources while I'm in Equestria. I'm already full of magic from the Alicorn Princess' student Twilight Sparkle from when she used her magic to hatch me, and I'm gaining more of her magic from her everyday. I've also gained a lo of magic from the Princess of the Sun herself. She did raise me like a mother, so I had plenty of time to take in her Celestial magic. Heh-heh! Celestial magic. .. get it? Her name's Celestia and. . .uh, never mind. So, see you later I guess. Spike out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Transcript 2  
Time: Season 1 Episode 1: The Mare In the Moon**

Your Majesty,

I know haven't spoken to you for a year or two and I'm supposed to keep contact to a minimum, but something unbelievable has happened! Nightmare Moon, an evil Alicorn from a thousand years ago, has returned! I gotta confess, I was scared!

NO! No, I'm not weak! I was just. . .Sorry, but I really couldn't drain any magic from her anyway. She was there one moment and gone next. To where, I don't know. When Twilight Sparkle thought I was asleep, I sneaked down and overheard her and a couple of other ponies talk about some kind of magical artifacts called 'The Elements of Harmony.' I don't know all the details, but they have just gone into the Everfree Forest to retrieve them. If they're able to find them, I might just try to tap into their power when they bring them back. I'll let you know what happens. Spike out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Transcript 3  
Time: Season 1 Episode 2: The Elements of Harmony**

Your Majesty,

Turns out they did find the Elements, and they were apparently strong enough to turn Nightmare Moon good! And she's Celestia's sister, the Princess of the Moon! I've got to try and find an opportunity to take some of her magic too! Oh yeah, and I couldn't get any of the Elements magic, they were quickly locked away by Celestia. However, Twilight happens to be the bearer of the Element of Magic, the most powerful of the six. I also got acquainted with the other bearers, none of them very powerful. . .but. . .

There's this unicorn, name Rarity, and. . .OH MY GOSH SHE'S HOT! I've got to have her! I know she's a unicorn and I'm a dragon but. . .please Your Majesty! If I'm gonna be a prince, shouldn't I be able to choose my own mate?

Spike out

* * *

Your Majesty,

Really? You'll let me claim her as my mate! Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Oh, Your Majesty, thank you so much! Don't worry, I'll work hard in getting powerful magic so that I can be a good prince! Spike out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Transcript 4  
Time: Season 1 Episode 16: Sonic Rainboom**

Your Majesty,

I just took in an amazing power today. A pegasus name Rainbow Dash, bearer of the Element of Loyalty, has this amazing ability to break the sound barrier and shatter the visible light spectrum, creating a powerful energy shock-wave of all the colors of the rainbow. This move, called the Sonic Rainboom, can be felt for miles around. Therefore, it was easy for me to take in its magic. Twilight said that it was a Sonic Rainboom that gave her the power to hatch me. This is a very interesting development. Perhaps I should spend more time around Rainbow Dash. Spike out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Transcript 5  
Time: Season 1 Episode 24: Owls Well That Ends Well**

Your Majesty,

You know, sometimes I hate myself. That is, I hate how flawed dragon instincts are!

Wait, wait, wait! Listen! You see, I've begun to take ownership over this town, the ponies, my future mate, and Twilight Sparkle as a kind of "horde." Seeing as I've been around Twilight for so long, the ownership is especially strong. But it is kind of twisted due to the way I was brought up. I feel that I have to be Twilight's "number one assistant," whatever that means. So, when this owl came in and started doing the stuff that I was supposed to do, I got angry and tried to get rid of him. Also, he was started to ruin the trust Twilight had in me that we vitally need to carry out our plan. But then, I kinda got aught up in all of this and, well, I lost sight of my mission.

Well. .. ya see. . .I kinda like being loved by Twilight.

AH! Please, listen! It's like, I'm attached to her okay! At then end of the day, that feeling she gives me make living with her tolerable! I mean, I have to be her slave! At least she gives me something in return that has some significant value, and love is something these ponies take seriously!

Please try to understand. Spike out.

* * *

Your Majesty,

You. . .understand?

So. . . love does exist in dragon culture? Mate to mate, sibling to sibling, parent to child. I see. Well, it hit me hard when I thought I lost it. I even ran away, and ran into one of my kind, he wasn't too happy. Anyway, Twilight saved me, and it turned out that I hadn't lost her love. Oh boy, it sounds so wimpy. . .but it's good you understand that I'm still young and that I just, well, need it! So, I've refocused on my mission! And I plan on staying focused! Spike out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Transcript 6  
Time: Season 2 Episode 2: The Return of Harmony Part 2**

Your Majesty,

So much has happened in such little time! An evil Draconequis called Discord, who had been turned to stone by the Princesses 1,000 ago, had escaped! He even hid the Elements of Harmony and corrupted their bearers! And funny part is, he unwittingly helped our plans!

Yeah! You see, he corrupted the Bearer of the Element of Loyalty so that she'd abandon the group, so Twilight made me the 'new Rainbow Dash' and put the Element of Loyalty necklace right on me! IT WAS TOO PERFECT! And it gets even better, she tried to activate of the Elements! Sure, it didn't work, but the energy surge still reached its maximum level! And it was all flowing directly into my body! I had finally collected some magic from the Elements of Harmony!

Oh yeah, and let me tell you, when the time comes, I'm gonna enjoy kicking Celestia's flank! You know what she did! That old mule sent all of those friendship report letters back, through me! You have no idea how much that hurt! It was a living nightmare! Yeah, it did help Twilight snap out of her corruption and un-corrupt the other girls so they could use the Elements to turn Discord back into stone, which was good because they created a dome of magic that I could soak in as it undid all of Discord's chaos, but I digress. Well, anyway, Spike out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Transcript 7  
Time: Season 2 Episode 4: Luna Eclipsed**

Your Majesty,

It's Nightmare Night, so Luna stopped by. Everypony was afraid of her because of the whole Nightmare Moon thing. I played along and acted scared. You know, everypony being scared was a good thing, because that kept getting her so mad! And whenever she got mad, her magic would spike! Heh-heh,_spike_! Get it. . .Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Anyway, her magic would change the weather, cause ominous winds, bring storm clouds, call down lightning, the works! And with so much magic in the air, it was easy for me to take it all in! I now have the magic of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, The Elements of Harmony, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna! All I need to do is give it time to build up and combine in my body, and I should soon be able to put it to use in becoming a Prince! This is so awesome! Spike out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Transcript 8  
Time: Season 2 Episode 10: The Secret to My Excess**

Your Majesty,

Remember when I said that dragon instincts were flawed? Well guess what? I recently had my Greed Growth take over!

Don't worry, it's okay! Everything's fine now! Relax. Please just listen!. . .Okay, well, ya know, my birthday was yesterday, I got a year older, everypony started giving me stuff, and all the magic I'm absorbed didn't help either. And before I knew it, I lost control and went on a little rampage. . .but those ponies forgave me right away, don't worry about it. Oh yeah, and guess how I regained control and turned back to my normal size? Rarity! That's right! The love for my future mate conquers all! And I think she likes me!

Sorry, sorry, sorry. Okay, I got my greed under control now, so there shouldn't be any more episodes like this. With the way these ponies are bringing me up, your plan to make the Perfect Civilized Logical Magically Potent Dragon Prince should be a big success! Spike out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Transcript 9  
Time: Season 2 Episode 11: Hearth's Warming Eve**

Your Majesty,

I've discovered another source of magic! The Fires of Friendship! A heart-shaped magical fire ball that was used to defeat the Windigoes in the distant past. Twilight managed to recreate it for a Hearth's Warming Eve pageant, and I was right there to absorb some of it before it was taken up to the top of Canterlot Castle. Hmmm. .

Oh nothing, I was just thinking. With all these magics of harmony and friendship, perhaps love has some power? Maybe that's why I crave the love Twilight gives me? I'll look into it. If I can harness love, then maybe I'll truly be unstoppable! Spike out!


	11. Chapter 11

**Transcript 10  
Time: Season 2 Episode 21: Dragon Quest**

Your Majesty,

I AM SO STUPID!

Okay, so here's what happened. The Great Dragon Migration happened recently, and the ponies basically laughed at me and said that I wasn't a real dragon. I wasn't ferocious and scary, just little and cute. First of all, I'm still a baby! Of course I wouldn't be ferocious! However, as I already said, I am so stupid! So stupid that I let it bother me. It bothered me so much that I decided to go out and meet some dragons and see if I can become a better one so I could fulfill our mission better. I made some lame excuse that "I wanted to know where I came from," which was a lie, cause you already told me that.

Anyway, I was stupid enough to hang out with some teenage dragons. My gosh, no wonder you need a Perfect Civilized Logical Magically Potent Dragon Prince! The average dragon teen is barbaric! Those idiots were gonna smash Phoenix eggs! PHOENIX EGGS! The proud, immortal, bird of fire; they wanted to kill, and while still in the egg! They tried to get me to smash one, but I refused, a big mistake seeing I couldn't control my magic yet. Luckily, Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash came by to bail me out via mass-teleportation spell. Anyway, I was a fool to think that I wasn't a true dragon. I have an amazing future ahead of me! But then again, it kinda feels weird to have my future mate say how I'm just a cute little baby or whatever. Perhaps that's what set me off. Anyway, it wasn't a complete loss. I got a pet Phoenix out of the deal! Spike out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Transcript 11  
Time: Season 2 Episode 26: A Canterlot Wedding Part 2**

Your Majesty,

**_I knew it!_** Love can be used as power! Aha! In fact, did you know that there is a race of creatures called Changelings that feed off of love energy?

Yes sir! They transform into someone that you love and feed off your love for them! And listen to this! There was recently a wedding between Princess Cadence and Shinning Armor, a.k.a. Twilight's old babysitter and big brother. It turns out the Queen of the Changelings herself kidnapped Cadence and impersonated her! Twilight found the real Cadence before it was too late, but it turned out that Shinning Armor's love was so strong, _it made her more powerful than Celestia!_ She beat her right in front of everypony! WOW! This allowed her entire Changeling army to invade Canterlot! But, it turned out that by combining their love for each other, Cadence and Shinning Armor were able to create a force field that threw all the Changelings out of Canterlot!

I soaked up as much love energy as I could get when that field went off. Princess Cadence's energy is very strong, as well as Shinning Armor's. I must make sure to keep tabs on them and try to absorb more of their energy as soon as possible. Spike out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Transcript 12  
Time: Season 3 Episode 2: The Crystal Empire**

Your Majesty,

I have absorbed _**sooooooooooooo**_ much power today! I must be ready to take my place as the glorious Dragon Prince! I must be!

You see, 1,000 years ago, an evil unicorn named King Sombre ruled the Crystal Empire and used Dark Magic to spread misery and darkness. However, the Princesses defeated him, but not before he cursed the Crystal Empire, causing it to disappear. However, the Crystal Empire has returned, but so has he. He attempted to attack us as we traveled to the Crystal Empire, allowing me to take in a little of his dark magic. Also, Princes Cadence has become the Crystal Empire's new ruler, so she was using her force field to protect it from Sombre, allowing me to take in some more of her magic.

Anyway, the only way to defeat Sombre was to recover the Crystal Heart, and use it to pump new life in the depressed Crystal Ponies so their positive emotions could combat Sombre negative emotions. Twilight and me eventually found the Crystal Heart, after a, uh, slightly unnerving vision. Let's just say I'm still attached to Twilight's love. Anyway, Twilight got caught in a trap, so I had to bring down the Crystal Heart for her. I made sure to put on an act of being afraid and nervous. Anyway, I was doing double duty in magic collecting. King Sombre had broken into the Crystal Empire, so I was taking in his dark magic. But I was holding the Crystal Heart, so I was taking in its magic too. I was also trying to not fall to my death as I climbed down the tower. As expected, this was just too much and I fell. Luckily, Cadence flew in to catch me, and activated the Crystal Heart. The positive energy killed King Sombre, and turned everyone, including me, into crystal beings! The power I felt was unbelievable!

Rainbooms, Fires of Friendship, Elements of Harmony, Alicorns of the Sun and Moon, the Power of Love, Dark Magic, Good Magic, I've got it all! It's building up inside of me! It's fusing together and becoming stronger! The reign of Prince Spike i so close, I can taste it! In fact, I think I'll report to you personally in the near future! Prince Spike out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

After the last transcript was projected for all to read, the gem projector turned over, an its magical hum gave way to the shocked and surprised whispers of the crowd.

Luna smiled widely, filled with glee. Finally, after thousands of years, she'd get to see a criminal get prosecuted! Sure, there would always be those who broke the law, but high treason? That was rare. And exciting! Luna pranced stiffly back to her big sisters side, now smiling _triumphantly_ so she wouldn't look like a psychopath. She couldn't help but wonder what punishment they'd give this foul little shrimp.

"Spike the dragon," Celestia declared, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The chained up dragon stared hard at the ground. He sighed, gathered up his courage, and looked Celestia in the eye.

"Celestia, I- **_Eeeeeyyyaaaaarrrrg!_**

Spike fell to the ground hard, trembling and breathing heavily.

"SPIKE!"

The flash of purple magic as Twilight teleported to the baby dragon's side.

Everypony else could only watch in fear as the little dragon groaned and gasped in pain, while the purple unicorn stood over him with a look of genuine concern on her face. Spike looked up at Twilight, his face grimacing with intense pain.

"What's wrong, please, speak to me!" Twilight cried tearfully, nuzzling Spike's head.

Spike sucked in breath hard and gasped out, "It- it's happening. . .magic power. . . combining. . .evolving. . .now. . .Majesty. . .no tell me. . .so pain_fuuuullllll- __**eeeeyaaaack!**__"_

Spike punched the ground hard with both fists, "_N-n-n-no! No want. . .Greed Growth again. . .no lose sanity! Me control. . .I control. . ._**_I will control this_**_**!**_"

Spike roared out as an aura of green fire appeared around him, causing Twilight to jump back from the intense heat, a large burn mark on her right cheek.

Spike clutched his head tightly as he continued to rant, "_I AM NOT A MONSTER! I AM NOT A BARBARIAN!__** I AM THE PRINCE!**_"

This exclamation was followed by a tremendous pillar of green fire that shot out from around him. Ponies in the crowd screamed in terror and made a run for the door.

Shinning Armor began barking orders to the royal guard, "RESTRAIN HIM! STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

Guards flew in from all sides. . .only to be thrown back when the fire pillar exploded outward, revealing an bizarre sight.

Standing in the middle of the room, was Spike. However, he had drastically changed. He was now three times taller, about the size of Celestia. He had sprouted small bat-like wings, the same shade of purple as his scales. His claws had gotten longer and sharper, and his green spikes had reached a size and jaggedness that made them look like a buzz saw. He had grown green, scaly eyebrows, and his snout now protruded out a inch or two.

Spike opened his eyes and gave himself a quick once over.

"I did it. . ." he said softly, then he smiled triumphantly and shouted, "I did it!" Spike's voice had gotten deeper, though not as a deep as when he had gotten bigger from his green growth. It possessed a certainly quality of a powerful young ruler who knew he was unstoppable. Spike's fiery aura died down as he looked at his claws, "I controlled my growth! I willed my body to become what I wanted it! I now am in a form proper for a Dragon Prince!"

Spike raised a claw, and it crackled with green magic.

"All the magic I've absorbed. . .I finally get to use it! After years of incubating and mingling inside my body, it's finally ready! My day has come!"

"SLAY HIM!" Shinning Armor shouted as Cadence cowered behind him in fear.

As the guards charged through the now empty royal courtroom, Spike chuckled.

"Come on, Shinny!" he mocked, "Did you even read those letters? I have powers beyond imagination! Watch!"

Spike's eyes flashed a blinding green, with purple magic streaming out of the corners. Black crystals began to sprout out of the ground all around him. The crystals caught all the unicorn and earth pony guards in an instant. The pegasus guards took to the air, but then the black crystals sprouted out of the walls and ceiling, catching them as well.

Shinning Armor ran towards the dragon with fire in his eyes. The black crystals that sprouted up in front of him were obliterated by magical blasts from his horn. The Captain of the Royal Guard tackled the Dragon Prince hard, pinning him to the ground. However, Spike only laughed as the unicorn held him down.

"It's been fun, Shinny, but I don't have time to play now!" Spike jeered. With Shinning Armor still on top of him, Spike brought his hands together. Concentrating hard, his hands began glowing with the entire visible light spectrum.

**_"GOODBYE SHINNING ARMOR!"_**

The "BOOM" that followed was so loud, and the light that accompanied it so bright, that the remaining ponies in the room had to duck behind furniture and cover their eyes and ears.

When things settled down, a horrible sight came into view. The crystals had all been shattered to pieces, and the guards lay wounded all over the ground. Shinning Armour stood over Spike, crackling with rainbow colored electricity. He let out a groan before falling over unconscious.

"Nooooooooo!" Cadence screamed before falling to the ground in a dead faint.

_"Rainbow Dash, eat your heart out,"_ Spike thought smugly.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Celestia shouted, the power of the Sun coursing through her, created a visible aura of orange magic around her.

"YOUR DOOM IS AT HAND WORM!" Luna roared.

Both Alicorns charged at the dragon. At the last moment, Spike vanished in a flash.

The Alicorns stopped and looked around.

"SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!" Luna shouted.

An evil chuckle echoed through the room, and was followed by a disembodied voice, "It's called tactics and skill, and being smart."

Spike suddenly reappeared above them, hanging onto to a pillar with one claw while his small wings flapped up and down in a blur.

"Now, how about I try something a little more. . ._creative_ with my new magic," Spike said. His free claw burned purple light, until something golden began to take shape in his palm.

"I've got the power of Darkness and Harmony! Of Night and Day! I wan't this power to give me a weapon, that can be any weapon!" Spike said determinedly.

The golden blob twisted and turned, until it formed into a golden hilt that fit perfectly in the dragon's hand. Spike smiled eagerly and wielded the hilt.

"Prince decides that a good old long-sword should do the trick," Spike narrated to himself.

In response, the hilt suddenly grew a long, golden blade. Spike roared and threw himself at the Princesses. The Alicorns shot magical blasts at him, but he either dodged them or deflected them with his sword. One of Celestia's shots was sent right back at Luna, knocking her into a wall. This distracted Celestia, so Spike ran in for some close quarters combat with her.

Celestia's long horn hit against Spike's sword again and again, until Celestia created a golden shield that knocked the dragon back.

Spike put on and thinking pose, smiled, nodded, and said, "Nothing better than a big ole hammer to smash apart a stubborn shield."

The golden sword then transformed into a huge golden mallet. Spike leapt up high and dealt Celestia's shield a mighty blow, shattering it. The blow sent Celestia sprawling; dazed, stunned, and vulnerable.

"This is for sending back all of those letters!" Spike shouted as he swung the hammer at Celestia's head. The hammer never hit its mark, because Luna swooped in and knocked Spike over. A jab from the golden hammer sent her sprawling.

Luna picked herself up and shouted, "THOU CANNOT BEAT US!"

"Prince knows the saying, when all else fails, just shoot 'em!" Spike narrated yet again, as calm as a clam.

Luna soon found herself looking into the business end of a rather large golden musket.

"Hayseed," she whimpered.

Celestia flew in to try get push Luna out of the line of fire-

_**BANG!**_

However, this only caused her to get caught in the blast of green magic as well. Spike laughed and fired again, sending the Alicorns sprawling into a pillar.

"Prince is done fooling around. He decides to break out the big guns," Spike narrated, and his golden musket became a small cannon about the size of a small chest. Spike smiled wickedly as he charged up a huge fireball, however, a rainbow blur knocked into him, and the cannon shot the fireball into one of the other pillars. This caused a chain reaction that caused other pillars to fall down. Spike held his arms over his head as one of the pillars came crashing down on him.

When the dust settled, everypony stared at the pile of rubble, speechless. While the others looked completely distraught, Applejack had grim expression on her face as she nodded her head.

Rainbow Dash landed, looking very pleased with herself. She trotted over to the rubble, saying angrily while glaring at it with her crimson eyes, "I knew it'd be _me_ to do you in, you little two faced creep! For all those years you've been lying and tricking us, you little trai-"

Dash was cut off when Spike smashed through the rubble and punched her in the face with all his might.

"Prince figures it's time to make Rainbow pancakes!" Spike narrated as he wielded his hammer.

Applejack charged in from one side and bucked at him. Spike blocked it with his golden hammer, changed it into a musket, and blasted Applejack into a wall. Spike's laughing was cut off when Celestia and Luna blasted him with magic from above. Spike fired his musket at them, but they were too agile up in the air to be easy targets. Spike growled with frustration, and sent black crystal up the walls. However, this didn't work well either, for while Luna attacked downwards, Clestia would obliterate the black crystals.

Spike dodged the shower of magical blasts as he headed for the exit. "Grrr! I'm not ready! I'd better teleport out of here and report to Majesty-."

With a flash of purple light, Twilight teleported in front of him and created a smile force field around them.

Spike tapped his foot impatiently, "Grr! You know I can pop this thing like a soap bubble, right?"

Twilight ran up to the dragon and threw her hooves around him. She shouted tearfully, "Spike! Please don't do this! You're still my best friend! I still love you!"

Spike grabbed Twilight by her shoulders and positioned her so that they were face to face. "Listen, Twi," Spike said strongly, "I still care about you. A lot. But I have a job to do! A mission! I want to do this! I want to be the Prince! Dragons are so unorganized and uncivilized and divided! I can unite them into one kingdom! One empire! Isn't that awesome! That's why I've been working so hard and doing so much for all these years. Not just gaining magic, but learning from you and Celestia about actually being wise, thinking things through, and running a civilization!"

Spike let Twilight go and looked away, "You know I love Rarity, and I don't wanna leave you Twi. But this is bigger than you or me, understand! I know I can't explain it to you, so I'll tell you what."

Spike opened his eyes and held his head high, "Once I've united dragon kind into one glorious empire, I'll come back, and whisk you and Rarity away to my capital city. I'll show you the wonders of it! Remember how excited Rarity was at the Crystal Empire? Well imagine how she'll react to the Dragon Empire! They'll be gems everywhere, and tons of scrolls and books for you to study!"

Spike smiled and shook Twilight excitedly, "Ancient dragon lore! Dragon magic! Don't you see? All of this will be lost if I don't go! And look at me! I'm not a baby anymore! And with all my powers, the dragons will have to listen to me! My Majesty's big, but he's not powerful enough to control every dragon. But I am! I'll make a dragon kingdom with writing, art, religion, social classes, government, and cities! It will be a true civilization."

Spike then gained a sad smile, and softly put a claw on Twilight's shoulder. "Just wait in see, Twi. Spike out. . . for now. . ."

Without warning, Spike whipped out his golden musket and fired upwards. The force field shattered, and Spike vanished in a final flash of green light.

**The End?**

* * *

**_After this is an Alternate Epilogue, so if you didn't like this one, you might like the other one._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alternate Epilogue**

After the last transcript was projected for all to read, the gem projector turned over, an its magical hum gave way to the shocked and surprised whispers of the crowd.

Luna smiled widely, filled with glee. Finally, after thousands of years, she'd get to see a criminal get prosecuted! Sure, there would always be those who broke the law, but high treason? That was rare. And exciting! Luna pranced stiffly back to her big sisters side, now smiling _triumphantly_ so she wouldn't look like a psychopath. She couldn't help but wonder what punishment they'd give this foul little shrimp.

"Spike the dragon," Celestia declared, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The chained up dragon stared hard at the ground. He sighed, gathered up his courage, and looked Celestia in the eye.

"Celestia, I- **_Eeeeeyyyaaaaarrrrg!_**

Spike fell to the ground hard, trembling and breathing heavily.

"SPIKE!"

The flash of purple magic as Twilight teleported to the baby dragon's side.

Everypony else could only watch in fear as the little dragon groaned and gasped in pain, while the purple unicorn stood over him with a look of genuine concern on her face. Spike looked up at Twilight, his face grimacing with intense pain.

"What's wrong, please, speak to me!" Twilight cried tearfully, nuzzling Spike's head.

Spike sucked in breath hard and gasped out, "It- it's happening. . .magic power. . . combining. . .evolving. . .now. . .Majesty. . .no tell me. . .so pain_fuuuullllll- __**eeeeyaaaack!**__"_

Spike punched the ground hard with both fists, "_N-n-n-no! No want. . .Greed Growth again. . .no lose sanity! Me control. . .I control. . .__**I will control this!**_"

Spike roared out as an aura of green fire appeared around him, causing Twilight to jump back from the intense heat, a large burn mark on her right cheek.

Spike clutched his head tightly as he continued to rant, "_I AM NOT A MONSTER! I AM NOT A BARBARIAN!__** I AM THE PRINCE!**_"

This exclamation was followed by a tremendous pillar of green fire that shot out from around him. Ponies in the crowd screamed in terror and made a run for the door.

Shinning Armor began barking orders to the royal guard, "RESTRAIN HIM! STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

Guards flew in from all sides. . .only to be thrown back when the fire pillar exploded outward, revealing an bizarre sight.

Standing in the middle of the room, was Spike. However, he had drastically changed. He was now three times taller, about the size of Celestia. He had sprouted small bat-like wings, the same shade of purple as his scales. His claws had gotten longer and sharper, and his green spikes had reached a size and jaggedness that made them look like a buzz saw. He had grown green, scaly eyebrows, and his snout now protruded out a inch or two.

Spike opened his eyes and gave himself a quick once over.

"I did it. . ." he said softly, then he smiled triumphantly and shouted, "I did it!" Spike's voice had gotten deeper, though not as a deep as when he had gotten bigger from his green growth. It possessed a certainly quality of a powerful young ruler who knew he was unstoppable. Spike's fiery aura died down as he looked at his claws, "I controlled my growth! I willed my body to become what I wanted it! I now am in a form proper for a Dragon Prince!"

Spike raised a claw, and it crackled with green magic.

"All the magic I've absorbed. . .I finally get to use it! After years of incubating and mingling inside my body, it's finally ready! My day has come!"

"SLAY HIM!" Shinning Armor shouted as Cadence cowered behind him in fear.

As the guards charged through the now empty royal courtroom, Spike chuckled.

"Come on, Shinny!" he mocked, "Did you even read those letters? I have powers beyond imagination! Watch!"

Spike's eyes flashed a blinding green, with purple magic streaming out of the corners. Black crystals began to sprout out of the ground all around him. The crystals caught all the unicorn and earth pony guards in an instant. The pegasus guards took to the air, but then the black crystals sprouted out of the walls and ceiling, catching them as well.

Shinning Armor ran towards the dragon with fire in his eyes. The black crystals that sprouted up in front of him were obliterated by magical blasts from his horn. The Captain of the Royal Guard was only a few inches from the dragon, when he disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Show yourself you coward!" Shinning Armor shouted.

All that followed was a soft chuckle, and a disembodied voice:

_"Sorry, Shinny, but no. I'd rather not hurt anyone just yet. In fact, perhaps I can fulfill my destiny without any violence, cause after all, I was never supposed to go to war against the ponies."_

Twilight got up, her hoof shaking as she touched the burn mark on her cheek. "Spike. . .why?"

_"Listen, Twi," _Spike's voice said strongly, _"I still care about you. A lot. But I have a job to do! A mission! I want to do this! I want to be the Prince! Dragons are so unorganized and uncivilized and divided! I can unite them into one kingdom! One empire! Isn't that awesome! That's why I've been working so hard and doing so much for all these years. Not just gaining magic, but learning from you and Celestia about actually being wise, thinking things through, and running a civilization!"_

_"You know I love Rarity, and I don't wanna leave you Twi. But this is bigger than you or me, understand! I know I can't explain it to you, so I'll tell you what. Once I've united dragon kind into one glorious empire, I'll come back, and whisk you and Rarity away to my capital city. I'll show you the wonders of it! Remember how excited Rarity was at the Crystal Empire? Well imagine how she'll react to the Dragon Empire! They'll be gems everywhere, and tons of scrolls and books for you to study! Ancient dragon lore! Dragon magic! Don't you see? All of this will be lost if I don't go! And look at me! I'm not a baby anymore! And with all my powers, the dragons will have to listen to me! My Majesty's big, but he's not powerful enough to control every dragon. But I am! I'll make a dragon kingdom with writing, art, religion, social classes, government, and cities! It will be a true wait in see, Twi. Spike out. . . for now. . ."_

Then, the echo of Spike's voice faded, and all was silent. Twilight just stood then running her hoof against her burnt cheek, lost in thought. . .

**The End?**

* * *

**_Which Epilogue do you like better? Which one do you think works the best?_**


End file.
